Do you remember the time?
by DUH BOMB
Summary: It's not very often the Konoha eleven girls get together. But when they do, it's gossip, boys, missions, etc. This time they converse on the interesting ways they got together with their fellow Konoha eleven boys.
1. Hot topic

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait on an update. Takes a while to get free time to type up old fanfics you wrote on paper. Add and subtract a little and voila you got it ready for others to read. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha which is mentioned. Masashi Kishimoto, and Rumiko Takahashi own Naruto and Inuyasha. I own the OC Amber.**

Summary: The girl with the biggest mouth will be involved in the biggest gossip story ever.

Chapter 1: Hot topic

It was a rainy day in the leaf village. Sakura had invited Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Hinata didn't show up. They were talking about hot guys in the village.

"I tell you Kensuke is maybe the hottest guy." Said Ino

"No Lee is." Tenten said "I should know I'm dating him." She added proudly.

"Thank you for keeping him off me, otherwise Naruto would be all over him." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah 'cause we all know when Sasuke got long hair, pink nails and long eyelashes he wasn't looking at us." Ino shook her hand the way Fred Sanford did on Sanford and son indicating he was gay.

"It's amazing what we'll do for guys; especially Ino." Sakura smiled maliciously at her.

"Ooo what happened?" Tenten asked.

"You don't remember, I'll tell you…" Sakura started.

***Flashback***

It was a super hot day in the village, and the gang was lying around the shade of a big tree to stay cool.

"We should go to the waterfall. It's cold water should help refresh us." said Ino.

"And we could have a picnic." Choji sat up and licked his lips.

"But it's a long way there even if we run with the spirit of youth." Lee said.

"We'll rent some of those golf cart looking cars that you pedal. It seats four per car." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Then it's settled, we're going to the waterfall!" everyone yelled.

"Naruto and Sakura you two will get the umbrellas, towels etc. Lee and Tenten will get cold drinks, ice cream, popsicles etc for the cooler. Kiba and Hinata will get the hot food. Choji you will get the map for the trip. Ino and I will get the car stuff and meet you at the gate." finished Shikamaru.

The teams broke off. Shikamaru and Ino went to their houses to change and then met at the renting store.

"Man it costs fifty ryo a car. What are we going to do about all the supplies?" Ino looked over at Shikamaru. He was wearing a black wife beater and green swimming trunks.

"Someone will drive with the supplies Tenten or Choji." Shikamaru answered.

Up walked a girl in a white baby tee you would swear it would pop off. Her booty cutter short shorts were hot pink. Her hair was down and framed her surprisingly makeup free face. Well except for hot pink lip gloss or lipstick? Shikamaru wasn't sure but she was attractive.

"Hi I'm Amber, your Shikamaru right?" She asked smiling.

"What do you need?" Shikamaru played it cool

"Well word is you're really good at shogi. I need a GOOD player. But it's so hot I was wondering if you knew somewhere cool we could play?" Amber had moved closer and started stroking his arm. Ino noticed she was trying to excite Shikamaru, judging his pants she had epically failed.

"Sorry I'm going to the waterfall with some friends to stay cool. But you're welcome to come along I guess." Shikamaru cursed himself in his brain. _Troublesome mouth of mine_. Ino was fuming! She grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him to the side

"Shikamaru we don't have money for you to be inviting people! You just met her, why would you do that!" Ino glared at him. Shikamaru knew she was mad, but he was actually checking Ino out while she was talking. She was wearing a purple bikini under her light red and grey cover up.

"Look we'll tell her to pay her own way." Shikamaru told Amber. She waved it off and bought a cart for her and her friends.

At the gate Ino told Sakura about Amber

"Ino if you like Shikamaru then tell him." Sakura looked at her friend.

"I planned on doing that this trip. But how can I with little miss Barbie doll holding him captive?" Ino never got her answer as they left the village for the waterfall.

After arriving and setting up chairs they jumped into the water. Amber and her friends showed off by jumping into the water off rocks. Everyone even Hinata was doing it except Ino.

"Hey Ino was it? How come you haven't jumped in with us?" Amber smirked. She was going out on a limb thinking Ino was scared.

"Because I'm not childish like the rest of you." Ino glared.

"This is Troublesome. Come on Ino just do it." Shikamaru shrugged at her.

"That is if you're chicken." Amber knew she had her. A chant of

"INO! INO! INO! INO! INO!" had started.

Ino was shaking with rage as she climbed up the rocks. She jumped off but nerves led her to land wrong. Ino realized that when she couldn't swim to the surface. She tried to kick but her leg made her scream in pain. She was drowning. She saw Shikamaru's face surrounded by black, getting smaller and smaller. Her eyes fluttered open and water poured out of her. Everyone sighed in relief, Amber was annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru looked at her.

"Never better, except for my ankle." Ino smiled weakly.

"It's broken, but I can heal it. This might hurt so hold on to someone or something." Sakura started her medical ninjutsu. Shikamaru hadn't let go of Ino's hand since he rescued her.

It was extremely painful. Ino was squeezing Shikamaru's hand so hard that he nearly got a hairline fracture. When Sakura finished Ino cried out in pain releasing Shikamaru's hand.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked. He helped her up.

"I'll be okay, just used a lot of chakra. I'm a little dizzy." Sakura hung on to Naruto.

"Should I give you chakra or something?" Worry evident on His face. "Kiba grab her some water and food." Kiba left.

"That's all I need Naruto I'm fine. You okay Ino?" Sakura looked over.

"Other than the excruciating pain; I'm good." Ino passed out.

Shikamaru caught her head. "What a drag Ino."

"She'll pain took a lot out of her and me." Sakura fainted in Naruto's arms.

"That's two for two." Kiba walked up from the cooler with bottled water and a slice of pizza.

"Let's let them rest. Get some pillows and blankets." Said Shikamaru.

"I shall watch over Sakura!" Lee pumped his fist.

"Oh no you don't bushy brow! I'm not letting her out of my sight." Naruto glared at him.

The two commence to argue.

"I've seen this kind of conflict somewhere before." Hinata whispered to Tenten.

"Me too. It was two fighters. One had interesting ears and protected her regularly. The other just comes outta nowhere at random times. They are both after the same heartless manipulator kind of like Orochimaru." Tenten whispered back.

"What was that called? Hmmmm." Hinata said thinking.

"Inuyasha." Shino said walking by.

"Yeah that's it!" Hinata said.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Tenten asked.

"This is sooo stupid. Hey Shikamaru let's hang out and leave Naruto and Lee to watch over what's her name" Amber said flirtatiously.

"You and your girls can hang out. I'm not leaving my teammate here to be protected by other people." Shikamaru looked at her disgusted.

"You and your heifer can snuggle up together." Amber stormed off. She didn't get far. Shikamaru trapped her in his shadow possession jutsu.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete." He said glaring at her.

"You and your girls are cheap prostitutes you whore!" Tenten punched Amber and threw her into the water.

"Actually we get paid very well." Amber's friend said.

Amber spit out water. "Girls, why did you tell them?!"

"How else are we gonna get paid if we can't strip and divulge info." Her friend said

"She really is a hoe. Hmph." Shino looked on. Kiba looked at him

"Hey, when did you get here?" Kiba scratched his head.

"You see if a man wants to take one of the stripper's home, they need experience in seducing and handling" Ambers friend said.

"So you targeted Shikamaru?" Tenten pointed at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Maybe he has special youth." Lee said. He was smacked by Tenten.

"Amber is the only one of us who hasn't' been with a man yet." Her friend continued.

"Do someone else! My heart, body, and soul belong to Ino. She's worth it no matter how troublesome." Shikamaru glared.

"Fine, let's go girls!" Amber got out of the water and walked off with her friends.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! I made a bed like thing for Sakura and Ino." Kiba yelled.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

A little while later, Sakura came to.

"What happened?" Sakura said waking up.

"Hey you're okay. You passed out after healing Ino. Drink some water." Naruto handed Sakura a cold water bottle.

"I'm hungry. Let's grab some food." Sakura got up slowly with Naruto.

"See ya Shikamaru!" Naruto winked at him.

"I thought they'd never leave." Ino sat up shocking a half asleep Shikamaru.

"How long have you been awake?!" Shikamaru asked her.

"Eh, about five minutes before Sakura. Wait, shouldn't you be with Amber." Ino almost fell getting up to quickly. Shikamaru caught her.

"Let go, your girlfriend will be mad." Ino wrenched her hand away. She walked over and sat against a nearby tree.

"Amber is not my girlfriend. I don't want to be with a slut like her." Shikamaru replied sitting next to her.

"It didn't seem like that when you were flirting." Ino scooted away.

"I wasn't flirting. You flirt with all kinds of guys." Shikamaru replied defensively.

"There's a difference there buddy! I don't help them to get my friends to do dangerous things they don't want to do!" Ino glared at him.

"Look Ino, I like many others cheered you on to jump off the cliff. All Amber wanted to do was screw me to become a stripper or whatever. But when you got hurt those dormant feelings came out. I really do like you Ino. You may be troublesome but you're worth it. I'm sorry I hurt you." Shikamaru looked at her.

"I was hoping we could get together this trip, but you messed with her. What happened to your hand." Ino looked at the bandage.

"It's a little banged up nothing serious. It happened when you were holding onto it when Sakura healed you." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." Perfect sparkling pearl shaped tears fell from Ino's eyes.

"It's my fault. Please don't cry. Let's just relax." Shikamaru hugged her and looked up at the clouds. He kissed her head and rocked.

"Shikamaru." Ino whispered softly.

"Yeah?" He looked down.

"I love you." Ino smiled.

"I love you too." Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Ino. They resumed relaxing.

"Shikamaru." Ino asked again.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru stretched.

"I'm hungry." Ino sat up, her stomach growled.

"Me too." Shikamaru's stomach responded to hers. After a short laugh they stood up.

"Come on. After we eat we can hang out with everyone by the fire before going home." Shikamaru helped Ino up. He legs buckled and gave away. She would have fallen had Shikamaru not caught her.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked worriedly

"I'm okay my ankle is just mildly sprained." Ino said.

"Just lean on me." Shikamaru helped Ino over to the cooler. They later joined their friends around the campfire. They were together ever since.

***Flashback over.***

** Thanks for reading. Review! Many of you may think Hot Topic like the store. I was thinking because of Ino's gossiping personality. For all my Shikaino fans out there. I don't hate shikatem I just think it would be hard with Temari's duty protecting Gaara and their distance. Even Shikamaru would find a long distance relationship troublesome. On to the next chapter!**


	2. Three Strikes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the name Taishi from Comic Party. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And the Comic party name belongs to Sekihiko Inui. And I don't own the awesome movie the mask of zorro. I own the OC Hiroto, and Yori.**

Summary: In baseball three strikes means you're out. What about Naruto?

Chapter 2: Three Strikes

***Back to the present***

"Oh yeah I remember now. Still don't know where Shino came from though." Tenten said.

"Your story is interesting as well Sakura." Ino smirked.

"Whatever." Sakura said.

"I shall begin. Ahem. Well it was funny, one might say hilarious…" Ino began.

***Flashback***

It was raining hard outside Sakura's window reflecting her mood. Two failed dates. Two boys had struck out. Taishi and Yori. Maybe there isn't a boy out there for her. BRING!

"Hello?" Sakura asked answering the phone.

"Hey Sakura, how did your date with Yori go?" Ino asked.

"He threw up on the waitress, super embarrassing. At least it wasn't raining but eh you know." Sakura wrinkled her face at the memory.

"That bad huh? Disgusting! Maybe the next guy will work out." Ino replied.

"Yeah." Sakura started daydreaming.

"But you know what this means, you're going out with Naruto." Ino smirked.

"What you talkin' bout Pig?" Sakura snapped out of it.

"You agreed to go out with him if you had two bad dates Billboard brow remember!" Ino huffed.

"How do I know he didn't sabotage my dates?" Sakura clenched her fist angrily.

"Taishi wanted you to strip and Yori threw up. I doubt he could've done that." Ino rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't mean I want to go out with him." Sakura said.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice. Are you gonna call him or what?!" Ino was eager for gossip.

"Sure just let me get some enthusiasm. Call you back." Sakura said.

"With lots of details!" Ino hung up.

Sakura sat on her bed. She looked outside and took a deep breath. She didn't need to dial Naruto's number.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey Sakura it's me. I heard Yori f #$%* up your date." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah it was hell." Sakura matched his language when she realized she should be mad.

"Well then, how about we go out Friday at seven. I promise not to barf or make you strip." Naruto smiled into the phone.

"Sure, as long as your intentions are good." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No problem, Bye Sakura." Naruto hung up.

Before Sakura could relax her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura yawned.

"Damn how long does it take to set up a date Billboard brow!" Ino said.

"I was going to be polite and wait until you were done feeding Ino Pig! The date is set for Friday at seven." Sakura yelled.

"Where are you guys going?" Ino calmed down.

"I don't know. It didn't come up." Sakura had a blank look.

"Call him back and ask. Don't take so long." Ino hung up.

Sakura dialed Naruto's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey did you miss the sound of my voice?" Naruto said.

"I was wondering where you were taking me Friday." Sakura said irritated.

"A fancy restaurant. You know Iruka sensei has a friend and he got me reservations. We're going to "The Glamorous." He finished.

"I'll be sure to be all dressed and ready for "The Glamorous" see ya then." Sakura hung up. Without missing a beat she called Ino.

"Hello?" Ino asked.

"He's got reservations at "The Glamorous" Sakura said.

Ino whistled. "Fancy."

"What should I wear?" Sakura was already thinking on her wardrobe.

"Calm down. It's Wednesday. Someone must be nervous, it's only Naruto." Ino seemed shocked.

"At a fancy restaurant. Come on Ino." Sakura said.

"Look we'll figure that out tomorrow." Ino hung up.

Sakura glanced out her window. Then at their Team 7 picture. With a small smile she thought: _I'll be ready, like Ino said it's Naruto._

**Friday:**

Sakura looked in the mirror at herself. Everything was fine. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress with a white sweater over it. Perfect shoes, a black necklace; with blue bracelets. She had a watch and sparkling earrings. Sakura grabbed her purse when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock.

"Right on time Naruto" Sakura thought. She walked down stairs and opened the door.

"You look lovely this evening." Naruto said. He had on a black button down shirt with a blue sports coat. Dark blue jeans, and gray low top shoes. His arm was behind his back, his smile and eyes held a playful gleam.

"You look good too." Sakura said.

"A pink rose for my cherry blossom." Naruto said. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura who's at the door?" her father called.

"My date! I'll be back before ten!" Sakura yelled pushing Naruto out closing the door behind her.

"Don't want me to meet your dad?" Naruto asked jumping down in front of her steps.

"Not that, I- wow" Sakura turned after locking the door and tripped off the porch. Naruto caught her easily. She looked up into his face. Both of them blushed.

"The date hasn't even started and you're already in my arms." Naruto smiled softly.

"Too close. Sorry about that." she said scrambling out of his arms. She looked away to hide her blush.

"I was comfortable. But we should get to the restaurant." Naruto said.

They walked in silence until they arrived.

"Reservations for two under Naruto." He said.

"Yes. Right this way." The stewardess said.

The restaurant had candles on the tables. There was an area close to the stage where couples danced to the music. Their table was somewhat in the middle.

"Your waiter will be here to assist you shortly." The man said before leaving.

"Nice right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Perfect." Sakura smiled.

"Hello. I'm you waiter for this evening. My name is Hiroto." He said. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have-" Naruto was cut off

"Ladies first dude!" he glared at Naruto. "What will you have?" he said to Sakura.

"I'll have water thanks." Sakura said flustered.

"And you?" Hiroto asked Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I'll have a coke." Naruto said surprised.

"Yeah. And what would the lovely lady like for her meal." Hiroto flashed a smile at Sakura.

"The number 10. The orange chicken, BBQ pork, egg rolls; and fried rice." Sakura said.

"No problem. You?" Hiroto looked at Naruto annoyed.

"I'll have the same." Naruto glared back.

"That'll be right up. See ya cutie." Hiroto grabbed their menus and winked at Sakura.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Hopefully he wants a big tip. Everyone in the village likes you." Sakura said.

"Or he's being rude to me and flirting with you." Naruto stated the obvious angrily.

"Calm down and listen to the music." Sakura said patting his hand surprising herself.

"Okay people we're gonna dim the lights. Make sure your candle on the table is lit." The drummer said. Sakura looked at the candle on their table.

"Naruto, what do we do our candle isn't lit?" Sakura asked.

"Just great." Naruto said as the lights turned off. All the tables illuminated the couples around them. He scooted his chair over to Sakura. "I'm right next to you." He whispered.

"Alright." She whispered back.

The tune was relaxing. When it was over the lights came back on and everyone clapped or whistled.

"That'll be enough of that. I have your dinner. Mustard, soy sauce; etc." Hiroto looked furious. Sakura didn't realize what he was saying until she looked back at Naruto. She was leaning into him and his arms were around her. It was like they fit together.

"What's wrong with you? She is my date." Naruto said.

"We don't allow public displays of affection in this restaurant." Hiroto glared.

"That's a lie. That couple over there just kissed and you didn't say anything when you gave them their water." Naruto said.

"I didn't seem them." He turned and left.

"Bs. I hope you enjoy." Naruto muttered scooting back to his side of the table. Sakura could hardly focus on her meal.

_"What just happened? When did I start leaning on him? When did we start snuggling together?" S_akura thought.

"Would the lovely lady like desert?" Hiroto asked walking up.

"No thanks. I think we're ready for the check and take out boxes please." Sakura blushed slightly looking at Naruto.

"No problem cutie pie." Hiroto licked his lips with a wink.

"I'm about to skin him alive." Naruto growled.

"Relax. This guy is giving me the creeps too." Sakura said.

"Here's the check. I'll be back with those take out boxes." Hiroto said leaving.

Naruto put the money in the envelope and slid it back on place on the table.

"Here are those take out boxes. Hey babe how about we ditch the suit here and you and I blow this joint eh?" Hiroto said leaning on the table.

"Are you this flirtatious with all of your customers?" Sakura glared backing up.

"Just cuties like you." Hiroto said softly leaning in to kiss her. Sakura raised her fist.

"That's it punk!" Naruto said grabbing him. "Back off of her! She isn't going anywhere with you!" Naruto pushed him.

"Don't get mad that I'm better for her than you." Hiroto said.

Naruto's eyes turned red and pierced into Hiroto. Hiroto back up as Naruto advanced.

"We'll see." He growled.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto and kissed him. His eyes melted into blue as his eyelids closed. He put his arms and brought her closer. When the kiss was over he rested his forehead on hers. They were breathing hard.

"Hiroto what's going on here?!" the boss yelled walking up.

"This waiter of yours was sexually harassing me and tried to kiss me." Sakura said turning around.

"Is that true Hiroto?" the boss looked at him.

"Yes sir." He responded weakly.

"Have you been doing this to any other female customers?" the boss turned to face him.

"Yes sir." Hiroto stuttered looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry about all of this. Your meal is free. Give me your name, the next time you come will be free and a better experience. And Hiroto; wait outside my office. We need to discuss your last check. You're fired." He said walking off.

When Naruto and Sakura left, things seemed different. They got to her house at 9:30 pm.

"Thanks for dinner. Sorry about Hiroto." Sakura turned to unlock her door when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry for my behavior at the restaurant. Do you forgive me?" Naruto asked. Sakura was surprised at his maturity.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Hey, was that kiss legit?" he smiled.

"It came from the heart. Did I surprise you?" Sakura blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I'll get you though. Hey let me make it up to you tomorrow. Lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." She said. Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Then jumped to the ground below and watched her go inside.

"Sakura is that you?" her mom called.

"Yes I'm going upstairs!" she yelled jumping upstairs to her room. She called Ino.

**Ten minutes later.**

"Wow Sakura! Crazy night." Ino said.

"Yeah it was good except for Hiroto." Sakura said.

"Well then good luck on your lunch date tomorrow. I need some sleep." Ino said before hanging up.

Sakura headed to the bathroom when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey sorry for calling late. I forgot to tell you that I'll pick you up at noon for the movie. Then lunch." Naruto said.

"I'll be ready. Night Naruto." She said.

"Night Sakura." He hung up.

**The next day**

Sakura looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing a red tank top, and blue capris.

"Sakura! Your date is here!" her mom called from the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Naruto, I'm ready." Sakura said smiling.

"Beautiful as usual. But we should go." Naruto smiled. He was wearing a red T-shirt with blue jean shorts that went below his knee.

"Bye honey, see you later." Her mom waved.

"Bye mom." Sakura shook her head. "Hey Naruto what movie are we going to see?"

"The Mask of Zorro. They're having an old movies week at the theater." He said.

"Cool." Sakura and Naruto walked through the leaf village the sun bright overhead.

"Hello what would you like to see?" the teller asked

"Two tickets to the mask of Zorro please." Naruto said taking out his wallet.

"That'll be one hundred ryo please." He said printing the tickets.

"Hey since you were going to pay last night how about I pay today. Or at least pay half." Sakura said seeing his slowly thinning wallet.

"You sure?" Naruto said surprised. Sakura never offered to go half let alone pay all the way.

"Yes." She said handing the teller fifty ryo.

"Okay." He handed the teller the other fifty. "But I pay for popcorn if you pay for the drinks." Naruto smiled pulling her.

"Hey!" Sakura laughed.

After buying snacks, they entered the theater. Before Sakura knew it, she had leaned into his chest with his arms around her. It was comfortable and Sakura didn't complain about Naruto being too close. They left the movie theater holding hands.

"That was great. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"I felt something simple after last night. How about Ichiraku?" Naruto smiled hopefully.

"Perfect." Sakura smiled. The sun seemed to light their way.

"Hey Naruto. Oh boy you brought Sakura huh?" Teuchi smiled.

"Yeah, she's my date. Can I have some miso ramen?" Naruto asked kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"I know what you want. The usual for you Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes please." She smiled.

As Naruto and Sakura enjoyed lunch they didn't notice someone familiar sneaking up with a bottle in their hands.

"Sakura! Give me one more chance! I won't throw up I promise." Yori yells stumbling over.

"Oh my god what is he doing here?" Sakura gasps looking at a drunk Yori.

"Who the hell is this guy?! Just cause I puke and "mess up" our date doesn't mean you can mess over on me." Yori said. His clothes are disheveled and his eyes are red. He looks crazy.

"We went on one date and you barfed on the waitress!" Sakura yelled at him.

"You went out with this guy?" Naruto asked pointing at him.

"Ino dared me to go on a blind date." Sakura replied.

"Your unbelievable beauty made me nervous! What could I do?" Yori said tipping his bottle back.

"Hey man obviously she isn't interested in you. You're disrupting everyone's lunch, and embarrassing yourself. How about you head to a bar to finish your drink there?" Naruto said slowly approaching Yori.

"So you're the man that has stolen my love! Die!" Yori glared. He breaks his bottle on a barrel before rushing Naruto.

"Didn't your Mother teach you not to play with broken glass? Your drunken fist doesnt' compare to Rock Lee's." Naruto said while dodging Yori's horrible attacks.

"Shut up!" He threw his bottle. It shatters on contact with a wall. Naruto tackles him.

"Say uncle!" Naruto yelled crushing Yori's chest. He struggles but his resistance is met with more force.

"Blah ah aaaaa" Yori stutters.

"What?" Naruto demands.

"I hurk aaaa." Yori says. Naruto feels Yori's stomach push. Naruto jumps high into the air and lands next to Sakura. Yori starts barfing like a geyser.

"I'm glad I ended our "relationship" after one date." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy I jumped before I got barfed on." Naruto glared at him.

"Well let's go." Sakura said. They walked in silence to her house.

"Hold up." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked at him nervously.

"Isn't it weird every time we've gone out something bad happens?" Naruto looked at her.

"I guess. But I don't want to think about that. Ino is having a pool party tomorrow. Bad things happen on your suggestions, maybe mine will work." Sakura smiled at him.

"Rub it in why don't ya! What time?" Naruto smirked.

"Tomorrow at two." Sakura said as they resumed walking to her house.

"Cool, hopefully everything will go just fine." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Bye Naruto." Sakrua kissed him on the cheek before going inside.

"Bye Sakura." Naruto blushed.

"Hey Sakura, how was your date?" her mother asked.

"Good. Interesting, but it was good. I gotta go call Ino." Sakura ran upstairs and closed the door and dialed the number.

"Hey Sakura, are you coming to my party tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Naruto and I will be there. But you have to hear about what happened." Sakura said.

"Hit me." Ino lounged on her bed.

**Ten minutes later**

"Wow! Yori is a stoner?" Ino asked.

"I guess so. He smelled of alcohol and drugs." Sakura said.

"Man. I just wish I had been there to see it." Ino says trying to picture it.

"He was a hot mess." Sakura grimaced remembering his drunk borderline homeless look.

"Well I bet it was funny." Ino laughed.

"Yeah. I should get some sleep. I have a late shift tonight at the hospital." Sakura yawned.

"I'm going in now. See you tomorrow. Bye Sakura." Ino hung up.

**Next day**

Sakura put on a gray and pink cover up over her white with pink flower swim suit. She checked her bag.

"Towel… Check, Sunscreen….. Check, extra clothes…. Check. That's everything except Naruto." Sakrua said softly to herself. She put the bag around her shoulder before walking downstairs. The door bell rang.

"Ready." She said.

"Okay, let's go." he said. He extended his hand out. She grabbed it as they walked to Ino's house.

"Hey I think we have some kind of dressing telepathy." Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto laughed.

"Seriously. On the first date I wore a light blue dress and a black necklace. You had on a black button down shirt and a blue sports coat." Sakura said.

"Coincidence." Naruto shrugged.

"Second date I had on a red tank top and blue capris. You had on a red T-shirt and blue shorts." Sakura stopped to look him in the eye.

"And Today I'm wearing a gray cut off shirt with white swim trunks and an orange strip on the side." Naruto grabbed Sakura and ran toward his house.

"Hey!" she said. Naruto pulled off her cover up and looked at her swimsuit once he closed the door.

"You're right. Sorry I didn't want to expose you in front of everybody." Naruto said as he slipped her cover up back on her. He headed back to the door.

"Oh okay." Sakura was flustered. She tried to calm her heart as she hit him on the head. They left his house and continued to the party.

"Sakura! Naruto! Hurry we're going to play marco polo." Ino yelled.

"Ready." They replied in unison.

They put their stuff in Ino's room. Altogether- Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and Tenten made their way into Ino's pool.

"Let's change the rules a little." Tenten said.

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"Instead of just looking for anyone; that person has to look for the person they are dating. But if you choose wrong three times then-" Tenten was cut off by Lee.

"You have to do ten pushups outside of the pool." He smiled.

"Okay." Tenten said slowly.

"Who goes first?" Ino asked.

"Lee can." Tenten smiled.

"Alright! I shall not fail. For if I do I will do one hundred pushups!" Lee said triumphantly.

"Here's a blindfood." Tenten said tying it around his eyes.

"Everybody spread out. Count to ten Lee." Ino said.

Lee finished counting and starting looking.

"Marco!" he yelled.

"Polo!" they responded.

"Marco!" he yelled.

"Polo!" they responded.

"Marco!" he yelled.

"Polo!" they said.

Lee felt like he knew where Tenten was.

"Got you tenten." He said.

"Nope!" Sakura said going underwater.

"Marco!" he tried again.

"Polo!" they yelled.

"Tenten?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said kissing him.

"Who's next?" Ino asked.

"You go for it. I'm going to grab some food. Come on Lee." Tenten said handing Ino the blindfold.

"Oh I got this." Ino said confidently.

She found Shikamaru in the first three calls of Marco. Everyone came back so Naruto could find Sakura. But after the first three calls they started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sakura mouthed.

"Hungry. See you later." Ino mouthed back with a wink.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said hugging Sakura. She jumped in surprise.

"Let's throw the ball around." Sakura shrugged getting up.

"Sure." Naruto watched as she got out of the water to grab the ball. It was by some bushes. Her bikini top got snagged on a thorn and ripped to reveal her womanly chest. Naruto was rooted to the spot. His eyes took in everything relaying to his mind he groaned softly.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed. She threw the ball at Naruto and grabbed a towel as she ran to Ino's room.

"What happened?" Shikamaru came running outside.

"Ah , I saw, the ball, my face. Wait, what was the question?" Naruto said.

"What happened?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Oh man! Where's Sakura!?" Naruto said snapping out of it.

"She's in Ino's room." Shikamaru replied.

"Thanks." Naruto ran past Shikamaru into the house. He ran upstairs and stopped. He heard soft crying outside the door. He knocked before opening up. Sakura was curled up on Ino's bed. He closed the door behind him. She had her cover up on.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Please go. You saw me all exposed. That's embarrassing." Sakura said.

"Not on purpose. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about you're beautiful. I'll show you what I mean." Naruto pulled down his swim trunks. Sakura looked with a blush as Naruto looked away. He pulled up his shorts.

"You didn't' have to show me." Sakura said looking away with a blush.

"I wanted you to forgive me." Naruto sat next to her. She glanced at him.

"I do forgive you." She said.

"I'll show you again." He said grabbing his trunks. Sakura closed her eyes and was about to hit him before his lips met hers. "I told you I would get you back." He said with a small smile.

"Let's go to your house." She whispered kissing him again.

"You bad girl." Naruto whispered picking her up.

"You pervert! Not like that." She laughed.

"There's no way you could've said that to not make me think like that." he chuckled kissing her head.

They left Ino's house and went to his. Three strikes for three failed dates. But Naruto and Sakura were together. So they would have another date. To their surprise this one didn't fail. 

***Flashback over***

** You know what to do! Review please. Thanks for reading. The kiss Sakura gave him may have reminded you of the one Kagome gave Inuyasha in the second movie. I didn't think about that until afterwards. I don't like baseball but that explanation made more sense then what Brian Hooks movie Three strikes is about in relation. Love that movie. For my Narusaku fans! On to the next chapter!**


	3. The way I are

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I own the OCs Akami, Shiku, Amber, Mr. and Mrs. Ko, and Amy.**

Summary: You don't need to change, just be true to yourself.

Chapter 3: The way I are

**Back to the Present**

"Yep, good stuff." Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten, you never did tell us how you and Lee got together." Sakura said.

"Yeah, spill it!" Ino added.

"Oh well then. I uh…. Okay then fine." Tenten said taking a sip of water. "It all started when….." she began her story.

***Flashback***

Birds chirped in the tree, overhead the sun gazed upon the earth. Thunk! Thunk! Thud! Shuriken hit their targets mounted on trees. Tenten was sweating hard. She had been coming up with new combos all day. Crazy target practice. She panted as she grabbed her last shuriken. With a whish through the air it met its target. Clapping erupted from a figure in the shadows.

"You are just amazing Tenten." Lee said walking up to her.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?" she asked before drinking from her water bottle.

"Long enough to wait for the right time to ask you out." Lee replied. Tenten looked wide eyed at him almost spitting out her water. "I've waited a long time Tenten." Lee said cupping her cheek.

"What about Sakura?" Tenten asked flustered. She found herself backed against a tree.

"What about Sakura?" Lee said leaning in and kissing Tenten.

"Tenten? Tenten? TENTEN!" a voice yelled.

"What?" she shook her head. The image of her and Lee kissing was gone. Replacing it was her co workers yelling at her.

"Stop daydreaming and help us deliver these groceries to Mrs. Ko." Akami yelled.

"Sorry." Tenten picked up the bags and ran after them.

Tenten had taken on an annoying D ranked mission. She was delivering groceries to lazy people who didn't want to get off their ass for a week. Except Mrs. Ko. She was pregnant. She was the nicest customer they had. She gave them lemonade. Sometimes a snack depending on how much time they had. But what made the job even less enjoyable were her co workers Akami and Shiku. They were just like Amber. Apparently she was doing well in the stripper business. The difference between them and her was that they may dress alike but they wanted to be fashion designers. That's why they got so many guys. Because of the revealing way they dressed.

"I hope Mrs. Ko doesn't make us stay. I would love to hang out but we're behind schedule." Shiku said as they ran upstairs.

"We have two customers after her. What's the rush?" Tenten yelled back.

"You're not the one that has to get ready for a double date." Akami shot back.

"Must take time to look like sluts; whatever." Tenten muttered rolling her eyes.

When they arrived Mrs. Ko wasn't there. Mr. Ko said she was at the hospital. Their babies were born. A beautiful girl, and a handsome boy.

"Congrats!" Shiku and Akami said.

"I'm so happy for you Mr. Ko!" Tenten said.

"Thank you girls for bringing these." Mr. Ko replied.

As the girls were heading to their next customer Lee came around the corner and bumped into Tenten. She fell to the ground and dropped her grocery bags. Akami and Shiku barely stopped behind her.

"Sorry Tenten. I was doing my run around the village. I wasn't paying attention at all." Lee bent down to help her pick up the bags.

"HELL NO YOU WEREN'T! WE ARE ON A SCHEDULE! DO YOU DESCRIBE YOURSELF AS BRAIN DEAD OR STUPID? I THINK YOUR BOTH!" Shiku yelled.

"SHUT THE #$% UP SHIKU!" Tenten yelled.

"YOU'RE DEFENDING THIS JACKASS!" Akami yelled.

"HE IS NOT A JACKASS YOU ARE!" Tenten yelled.

They yelled back and forth at each other.

"HEY!" Lee yelled. They were silent. "The passion you two carry for your job is appreciated. But I'm not a jackass. Sorry I messed up your tight schedule." Lee was about to start running.

"Lee don't go please." Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Well Tenten I was hoping to find you later. Want to go to dinner sometime? Gai sensei says it's good to rest after you work hard." He smiled.

"Oh yeah; she's free tomorrow at eight." Shiku smirked.

"Is that okay with you Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Yes. Where do you want to eat?" Tenten asked glaring at Shiku.

"Naruto told me "The Glamorous" is a good place to eat." Lee said.

"Perfect. She'll be ready at eight." Akami answered.

"Is that alright Tenten?" Lee asked confused.

"Yeah, sure!" She glared at Akami and Shiku. Lee waved goodbye before continuing his run. "What the hell!" she yelled at them.

"Your love life sucks! We're trying to help you." Shiku glared.

"Whatever." Tenten walked away.

"Don't worry. We'll help you get ready!" Akami yelled at her. Tenten just ignored her.

The next day at 7:00 pm Akami and Shiku came to Tenten's house.

"Can I help you?" Tenten asked.

"We're here to help you." Shiku said.

"Come again?" Tenten asked.

"You're gonna let this one slip away if you don't let us help you." Akami replied pushing her way into Tenten's house. She started looking through her closet.

"Hey get out of there!" Tenten yelled pushing them out of her room towards the door.

"Don't worry we have clothes for you." Shiku said. She pulled out a sparkling purple top, black jeans, a silver sparkle belt; and black boots.

"I'm not wearing that!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah you will. Just trust me when I say he'll love it." Akami smiled.

** An hour later Tenten didn't look like herself at all.**

DING DONG!

Tenten opened the door. Lee was looking down when he started talking.

"Hey Tenten are you- WOW!" Lee exclaimed. She was beautiful.

"You like?" she asked. The sparkles in her shirt reflected off the redish pink lip gloss bringing out her eyes.

"I love. You are burning with more youth than before!" Lee handed Tenten her flowers while trying to conceal the tent growing in his pants.

Tenten sniffed them so sexily Lee almost passed out. He ran to the bathroom before they left. He looked good in the black and green suit. On the way to the restaurant he was more in control of his emotions. They got their table. Lee couldn't keep his eyes off Tenten. But things went from bad to worse. No one had ever seen Lee in anything other than that green body suit. Seeing him all dressed up was definitely worthy of a double take. Oh people noticed Tenten. But every female in the restaurant started to flirt with Lee. Any guy that started to say something to Tenten got a look from their girlfriend.

"Hello there. I'm your waitress Amy. You look so handsome tonight. " she winked at him.

"Umm thank you." Lee said.

"That green suit may show your muscles but this look makes you seem so much more normal." She added.

"Can I order?" Tenten snapped.

"Right." Amy's eyes stayed glued to Lee as she wrote it all down. More females joined in.

"You'll love my stripping." Said one of Amber's clique.

"Why be with her when you can be with a model like me." Another said.

Models, Ninjas, villagers, other waitresses, every person with at least a female anatomy hit on him. Some didn't look female but they still tried. Tenten couldn't pretend she didn't notice. She flipped them off and shot them nasty looks. But it wasn't enough. Lee never replied to the girls. But he didn't stop their advances either.

"_The females in here are burning with passion. The only person I want to be with is Tenten."_ Lee thought.

"What do you think of my outfit?" One girl said striking a pose.

"Well…" Lee began. Tenten had, had enough!

**SLAP! **

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! I GOT ALL DRESSED UP FOR THIS?" Tenten yelled. She splashed the ice cold pitcher of water on him.

"AND EVERY GIRL IN HERE CAN HAVE HIM! SKANK B #$%&amp;*S" Tenten stormed out of the restaurant. They were lucky she didn't have any weapons on her. Akami and Shiku were sitting a few tables away in disguise. They wanted to see how the date would go.

"That sucked." Shiku said.

"No s#$%" Akami replied.

Tenten had changed back into her normal clothes and took off the makeup before starting her target practice. She tried to calm herself as she threw all kinds of weapons. Lee stepped out of the trees. He was dressed in his usual outfit too. He had a picnic basket with him.

"Tenten!" he called.

"What the hell do you want Lee?" Tenten looked at him. She glanced at the picnic basket.

"I came to apologize for what happened at the restaurant." Lee said walking closer.

"I got dressed up Lee. I was so excited when you asked me out on a date." Tenten said.

"Tenten. I like you just the way you are. You don't have to change for me. What's underneath is a strong loving girl. One I hope will love me, like I love her." Lee said before kissing her on the lips.

Tenten grabbed Lee's shirt. Her brain turned to mush and her heart melted. A new hunger was stirring inside of her. Each touch felt like lovely torture. Nothing stopped the two from falling into each other's arms on the grass. Who knows what would've happened if the sound of a owl hooting close by stopped the heated couple. They were dizzily out of breath.

"I brought food from the restaurant." Lee gasped.

"Food, food is good." Tenten said as they walked back to the basket together at last.

***Flashback over***

"Wow that's interesting." Sakura said.

"We do a lot of crazy things for guys." said Ino.

"No story is worse than the others." Tenten replied.

"Wish Hinata could've come." Sakura stretched.

"Yeah." Tenten added.

"Turn on the TV. Oprah might be on." Ino grabbed the remote.

**Thanks for reading as usual! Reviews are a great way to show you liked it so please do so! The way I are is the title of a Timbaland song. No relation, just a great song that gave inspiration. Lee and Tenten now have a actual chance with Neji dead. RIP Neji Hyuga. Not like they didn't before. *Crickets chirping*. Yeah anyway….. On to the last chapter!**


	4. Talk to me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Summary: Actions may speak louder than words. But which is harsher. And how do you take back what you said or did. You can start with "I'm Sorry."

Chapter 4: Talk to me

Hinata ran through the rain. She was late and she knew it. She just hoped her friends would forgive her. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door and waited patiently.

"Hinata; what happened?" Sakura asked when she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up training." She apologized.

"You missed all the action." Sakura replied.

"Maybe not all the action." Ino called from the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I was the last person to tell the story of how they got together with their guy." Tenten said.

"Looks like your next Hinata." Ino smiled.

"My story isn't really happy." Hinata looked at her feet.

"It has a happy ending right?" Tenten said.

"Yeah." Hinata stammered.

"It's no crazier than anything we did." Sakura said glancing at Ino.

"We got your back." Ino said.

"Alright. That day was especially confusing….." Hinata stuttered.

***Flashback***

Hinata and Shino waited patiently for Kiba and Kurenai sensei to show up. Even though she was pregnant, Kurenai still liked to be around and offer advice to her old teams training sessions. She had another Sensei lead it of course. It made her happy to still be involved. Who wanted to take that away from her? Captain Yamato of Team 7 was coming today. Kiba walked up with Akamaru. But something felt off. He seemed distant and moody. He didn't even respond to Hinata when she said good morning.

"Hey guys." Captain Yamato said walking up.

"Good Morning Captain Yamato. Where's Kurenai sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Today's not a good day for her. But she'll come another day." He smiled.

"Hmph." Kiba grumbled agitated.

"Today we will be working on some of your disabilities. I know you are specifically a sensory type team. But I heard you had a mission once where your strongest attributes were useless. Today we will recreate a similar situation and work on ways to strengthen other senses. For you Hinata senses other than your eyes. Other senses, not your bugs Shino. And everything that you don't use on the regular Kiba." Yamato finished.

"Can we still use these techniques?" Shino asked.

"You can, but I doubt they'll help you." Yamato replied with a smirk.

"Alright. What's the exercise?" Kiba sighed.

"Just like the tower in the forest of death, I will have a tower in the middle of the forest surrounded by smoke and traps. Your job is to get past that and get to the top of the tower." Yamato said.

"Are we doing this as a team?" Hinata asked.

"I would recommend it." Yamato said before taking off into the woods.

Suddenly a huge smoke screen seemed to creep out of the woods. They heard the sound of the tower coming out of the ground.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. She nodded.

"Byakugan!" her eyes tried in vain to pierce the fog. It was different than any fog she had been in. She was able to make out the outline of the tower.

"Can you see through it?" Kiba asked.

"Just barely. I have the outline." She replied. Shino nodded and sent in some of his insects.

"No good. They are lost and disoriented. Some have been eaten by Venus fly traps." Shino said.

"No time like the present. Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled running in. When he was surrounded by the fog he started to feel lightheaded. His head was swimming.

"What's that smell?" Hinata asked when they caught up to him.

"It's like poison for someone like him." Shino said.

"I can't smell, I can't see. Damn it!" Kiba growled.

Hinata urged them in the direction she last saw the tower. Clones transformed into them showed up.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled. He took out many clones but almost hit the real Shino.

"Hey! Be careful who you hit with that!" Shino yelled.

"Who do I attack? I can't smell the difference." Kiba yelled fighting off two Hinata's and a Shino.

"My own insects are turning on me!" Shino yelled as they started to cover him.

Hinata was surrounded on all sides. She wanted to help her teammates. She got in her stance.

"8 Trigram palm Rotation!" she yelled. Sadly her teammates were caught in the attack.

"Damn that hurt. What the hell Hinata!" Kiba yelled on the ground. The move did help clear some of the fog.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't know who was real." Hinata stuttered.

"You're incompetent." Kiba yelled getting up.

"Do you know what that word means?" Shino asked.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled.

"I said sorry." Hinata muttered.

"You know you're annoying, weak, useless, and just irritating." Kiba yelled. Hinata's face fell.

"Hey!" Captain Yamato exlaimed. He appeared and dispelled the smoke screen.

"It's true." Kiba glared.

"We were all useless. That was the point of the exercise." Shino rolled his eyes. No one noticed because of his glasses.

"No man it was worse this time." Kiba glared.

"I'm sorry that I bring this team down." Hinata said; her head still down.

"Pfft. Kurenai sensei could do better, and she's pregnant." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I don't hear how weak I am all the time? My younger sister is training to be the Hyuga heir and I was born first. Neji get's so much praise and respect even though he's from the side branch. I get told how weak I am every day. I think I get it." Hinata yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Glad to see you can take a hint." Kiba added looking away. Hinata seemed shocked. She couldn't comprehend these words coming from him.

"Wood style!" Yamato said late as a branch came and wrapped around Kiba's mouth before he could say anything else. But it was way past too late.

Hinata ran past them, tears still flowing from her eyes. Her hair almost hit Kiba in the face. Yamato wished it did. She ran out of the training grounds and back toward the village.

"You need to learn the meaning of teamwork. Ask Kakashi." Yamato said in a low menacing voice as he walked by Kiba.

"Hmph!" Kiba ripped off the wood covering his mouth with a glare. Akamaru barked at him before leaving as well.

"Smooth move. May have just messed up a chance with the girl you like." Shino said starting to leave.

"Don't BS me. You like her too. And you know that everything I said was true." Kiba shook his head. Shino stopped and turned around.

"I like Hinata as a friend, comrade, and teammate. I agree that you said what Hinata thinks of herself. She's not annoying, but she doesn't like to be thought of as useless and weak. Think about what that felt like to be coming from you. If you want to help her, then do so. But don't insult her, that doesn't help anybody." Shino replied.

"Whatever." Kiba rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground.

Shino's bugs swarmed around him. He swatted them away before he ended up looking up. His eyes widened and he stifled a gasp. In front of him was the wooden tower they were trying to reach. He hadn't noticed it before. All because of Hinata.

"To think a weak and useless person helped us to reach our goal. Surpassing her limits to make up for ours." Shino shook his head as he left Kiba in the clearing.

Kiba cursed and kicked the ground. He looked up at the tower.

"What the hell did I do?" he sighed.

Hinata had made it back to the Hyuga compound. There she hid herself in her room and didn't come out. She hid her face on a pillow on her bed in the darkness. The sound of the chirping birds outside seemed to taunt her. She continued to cry, the tears no more endless than the ocean.

"I know what Kiba said is true, all of it; every word. But it just hurts so much. Why? It hurts when everyone else says it. But this feels worse." Hinata choked out. Her head seemed to pound. Her heart seemed to ache. And she felt like the strength was leaving her body. Her eyes closed as more tears came forth. But this time she slipped into the darkness she felt. Even unconscious, her tears continued.

Kiba never left the training field. He waited until the sun set thinking about what he said and what Shino told him. He got up and ran to the village. He had made up his mind. Sneaking into the Hyuga compound so late at night was easy since Neji was out on a mission. He waited patiently under the Engawa by the garden. He knew Hinata was in her room. He could smell her. But he didn't know what to do.

"Do you want anything Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata whispered. Hanabi had come in to see what was wrong. Sensing her sister's sadness she offered to help her.

"I'm going to get you some tea no matter what you say." She nodded before leaving.

"My own little sister is showing me kindness. Being the stronger one for the both of us; I don't deserve this." Hinata looked at the door before burying her head in her pillow as fresh tears came.

Hanabi was walking on the Engawa. She had the tray full of tea. Kiba jumped in front of her, but she didn't flinch. She glared.

"Who are you?" her Byakugan already activated.

"Relax. It's me, Kiba." He said holding up his hands.

"What're you doing here? What do you want?" she glared suspiciously.

"Hear me out, I need your help." He looked at her.

Hanabi opened and closed the door to Hinata's room.

"Brought you some tea." She said.

"Thanks. You can leave it over there." Hinata said muffled.

"Are you alright?" Hanabi called.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Hanabi, you don't have to do anymore." Hinata shook. She wished she didn't have to show her vulnerability in front of her, but it was hard.

"Hey, will you look at me?" she said.

"I'll be okay Hanabi." Hinata said. She heard a poof sound.

"Please Hinata." A different voice said.

Hinata furrowed her brow puzzled. That voice was all too familiar. She turned around, the tears still evident on her face. Kiba stood there still holding the tray with a sad look on his face. Her breath hitched and she could feel more tears still falling.

"Hey Hinata." He said softly. He placed down the tray. Hinata froze at the sound of his voice before turning over on her stomach again.

"Came here to pour salt into the wound huh? Here!" she threw the 10 oz. Morton salt thing at him.

Kiba caught it and looked back and forth from the salt to her confused.

"Why do you have salt in your room?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. What other faults do I have that you want to tell me about? This time I'll take notes." She replied sarcastically. She surprised herself. But she was tired; tired of all of it.

"I didn't come here to criticize you. I came here to apologize." Kiba said putting the salt down.

"Right." Hinata grabbed a blanket and pulled it around her shoulders.

"I'm no good with words. I have a short temper. I have no tact whatsoever. I don't think before I act. I attack without learning about my enemies as well. I act on instinct, which has saved me more times than I can count. I believe in loyalty and an eye for an eye. And I say the dumbest things. Hell there is a bunch more." Kiba laughed.

"Kiba." Hinata looked at him.

"I was so irritated. I thought that training exercise would be easy; a piece of cake. But I couldn't do a thing. The things I relied on the most let me down. I couldn't help at all. It was frustrating. But you did so well. You helped us get to the tower all on your own." He said pacing.

Hinata looked at him.

"You're not useless Hinata. You're strong, kind, and brave. You always have my back; I can count on you. You aren't annoying either. You're smart, innocent, pretty. I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I wanted someone to blame for MY incompetence. " Kiba walked closer.

Hinata was shocked. She couldn't move; she was rooted to the spot.

"Thing is, I seem to hurt the ones I care the most about." He knelt down and wiped her tears away and stroked her cheek.

"I forgive you." She smiled softly at him.

Kiba kissed her cheeks where her tears were. Hinata gasped and turned red. He smiled before grabbing her hand and kissing her fingertips. She was surprised by his tenderness. She shuddered when he moved by her ear, it was then she really noticed his voice had changed.

"I really am sorry. You're so beautiful." He whispered as his fingers danced on her arms. He brought her into his embrace. Hinata's arms circled around his neck as she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Kiba. I care about you too. You're one of my most important people. I will get stronger. Even if I don't become heir, my clan will recognize me." She said determined. Kiba pulled back and smiled at her.

"You'll be a force to be reckoned with." He said. She smiled as he leaned in. He kissed her.

She expected him to be rough, but he was delicate; treating her so nicely. Then he started to tickle her, before long they were both out of breath. So they grabbed some tea and sat on the floor. Hinata leaned against him.

"But seriously, why do you have salt in your room?" he looked down at her.

"I eat in here sometimes." She replied. She was blushing.

"You need that much?" he asked.

"Wait a minute. Where's Hanabi?" she turned to look at him.

Hanabi was relaxing at the table in her room.

"That idiot gave me 50 ryo. Well he better have made up with my sister." She grabbed her chopsticks and was ready to dig in. She put on her soy sauce but she couldn't find the salt. "Darn it! Hinata has the salt!"

***Flashback over***

"Wow." Sakura stretched.

"No fairy tale story there." Ino yawned.

"Good ending." Tenten nodded.

"All of you had interesting stories too!" Hinata said.

"Yep, this definitely goes to show we will do crazy things for guys." Ino laughed.

"Is that the only moral you have out of all of this?" Sakura looked at her. Ino shrugged.

"Salt?" Tenten looked over at Hinata.

"A Makeover?" She replied.

"Jumping into a waterfall?" Sakura looked at Ino.

"Outfit coordination?" Ino replied.

They all froze for a second before laughing at each other. They continued to talk. None of them noticed the rain stopped. The sun came out, bringing a rainbow.

**Thank you for reading as always! Read and review! Talk to me is the title of Jill Sott's song. There is no relation to the story through her lyrics. Though the idea was inspiration as always. Keep your eyes ready for the Sequel with the boys telling stories on their experiences with their Girlfriends. **


End file.
